Slumber Party!
by ObanStarRacerFan
Summary: Eva And Her BFF Amanda Plan A Slumber Party And Invite Jordan And Aikka, What Will Happen? Will They Fall In Love? Will They Fight? Find Out! EvaXJordan AikkaXAmanda BTW: this is on earth. PLUS: there is part that says :i kinda jordan. THAT IS A MISTAKE.


**this is a story about a wonderful slumper party molly and her new friend amanda makes and invited jordan and aikka, will their slumber party be fun? will they fall in love? will they make a fight? read the story to find out!!**

eva and amanda were in eva's room, it was a big room, with a swimming pool and a bathroom, it was big, they were looking in some pop star magazines and looking at hot celeberties.  
ohhh zac efron is hot! amanda giggled.

you kidding?! he looks gay! no efense! he looks gay! i kinda like _jordan._

you mean jordan from your racing team?! amanda whispered.

yeah, that jordan, he is so sweet and kind and cute and when he sleeps he looks gorgeous. eva said.

ooooohh! you got a secret crush!! i like that boy, what was his name again? amanda asked.

prince aikka? no, he is just a friend to me, but i dont know if he likes you, he is kinda perfect for you, but jordan is kind of different to me, we always walk together in school, taking pictures, doing friendly hugs, talking on the phone and msn all the time, he is so sweet, and he would never leave me alone in oban..

i get it, you look great together, well, he told me a secret in school but i dont wanna spoil it, he will kill me to death!

you have a secret and you didnt tell me!? tell me now!!! eva screamed.

ok ok! jordan kinda likes you! amanda whispered.

really?! oh my.. we were made for each other, we would kiss each other every single night, he would hold me close to him and hug me and just sing to me and we would dance in the rain, it would be... true love..

ok ok! i get it! your making me feel jealous! amanda said.

someone knocked on the door and eva went down stairs and checked to see who it is, it was jordan and aikka, amanda ran to her and she checked, they both started gigling and jordan heard them.

she has a beautiful giggle. jordan said.

i cant hear anything! aikka said.

thats because you listened to the ipod and made the volume way to loud dude!

what?! i love listening to music! its better than the one back home! aikka said.

eva opened the door and hugged jordan.

you really did come!! eva said.

yeah, your my best friends, were buddies! jordan said.

aikka shaked amanda's hand.

its nice to see you again! aikka said.

yeah, you look good! really good! amanda said.

where is your father who used to be my boss, its kind of wierd you know? jordan asked.

he isnt here, he traveled to new york, he has some bussiness to do, boring wacky bussiness, really boring and boring, what do you wanna do know?eva asked.

i have a great idea!!!! amanda said, they all looked at her.

what is it? eva asked.

how about a pillow fight? amanda said.

thats cool! aikka said.

they all went to eva's room, they took any pillow from her bed, eva put some pop music and they started jumping on the couch and playing with all each other, they played so mutch, eva and jordan were tired, they sat on the couch watching amanda and aikka playing with each other, they had so mutch fun, eva was blushing, jordan was smiling, aikka jumped on her and fell on amanda on the bed, they both blushed hard, they got up and sat on the couch with eva and jordan, they had so mutch fun.

what shall we do next? aikka asked.

i know!!! we could play... guess the drawing!! eva said.

they all looked at eva and jordan smiled.

shes right, i think its fun! i always play it with my mom! jordan said.

ok! amanda said. aikka nodded.

jordan, aikka and amanda sat on the carpet, eva placed a board in front of them and opened a black board marker.

ok, lets start with something tricky. eva said.

she started drawing something, she drew something... ( i have no idea how to explain it)

it was very hard but jordan tried.

is it skun or ning? jordan said. eva said no. she made it a little easier, aikka tried.

is it spirit?! aikka asked. molly said no.

amanda raised her hands. those monkeys that do those wierd ooooooo noizes!! the wierd looking ones! amanda said.

yes!!!!!!!!!! molly said and high fived amanda.

that was hard! jordan said. i could have remembered. aikka said.

lets do something else, maybe scary movie night? jordan said.

oh! i have lots of scary movies in my bag, just brought them just in ase, but some are funny.

they went in the living room, molly made some popcorn and put some on a big bowl, they sat on the couch and put the dvd on, it was called scary movie 2, half an hour later they were laughing like donkeys.

this is so dirty and funny in the same time!!!!!! eva said and laughed harder and harder.  
this is mutch funnier tha big mammas house 2! jordan said and laughed more.  
2 hours later the movie finished, eva and amanda changed in the bathroom and jordan and aikka changed on the other bathroom, amanda and eva came out of the bathroom, amanda and eva were wearing the same pajamas, the were pink and blue hearts all over and.. whatever!

jordan and aikka got out, jordan had red shorts on but no shirt, (hot!), ( i cant explain how aikka is dressed)  
they all sat down on the carpet, molly grabbed a big bottle of water and put it in the middle.

lets play truth or dare! jordan said.

me first!!! aikka said.

ok! amanda said. aikka twireled the bottle, the cap was on front of jordan and the bottom was in front of amanda. if someone gets the cap they will ask them but if the one who gets the bottom does what they ask them to do. aikka explained. everyone nodded.

truth or dare? jordan asked. hmmm.. lets see... truth! amanda decided. ooohhh thats a tricky one, im good at this game btw... lets see.... who do you have a crush on? jordan asked. well, that is a secret, change the question please! amanda said. noo! thats cheatting. jordan said. its just a game! amanda said. jordan, change the question please. molly saevaid. ok ok! jordan said. who would you be when you grow up? a stripper or a model? jordan asked. oohhhh! aikka teased. well, i will be a model. better than stripping on photos. amanda said.

amanda twireled the bottle, the bottle cap was on eva and the bottom was on jordan. truth or dare! eva asked. dare! jordan said. oohhh! thats a tough one! amanda said. ok, i dare you to hug and kiss my pink teddy bear! eva said. what?! nooo! im not a baby anymore! jordan said. please!! aikka begged. ok! the last time for baby nonsence! jordan said. he got on the bed and toke the teddy bear and kissed and hugged it and put it back, everyone laughed hard, jordan was mad, eva wasnt laughing, she was scared if jordan wont have a crush on her, eva apalogized and jordan forgived. jordan twireled the bottle, the cap was in front of amanda and the bottom was with eva, amanda was blinking. truth or dare? amanda said. dare.. molly said. i dare you to kiss jordan in the lips right now! what?!?! eva screamed. nooo! we cant! we are just friends! jordan said. hey, do it jordan! aikka said and whispered in his ears: its your chance. jordan nodded. but i cant. eva said and sighed. they both blushed, eva was excited, she put her hand on jordans face and leaned to his face and kissed him in the lips, they were both shy so they broke apart fast, they were blushing very hard, eva was to shy to twirl the bottle. come on twirl the bottle! aikka said. i cant. im to nervous. i kissed my own buddy and i cant continue. eva said. it was just a small kiss in the lips, its alright. jordan said. amanda when this sleepover is done i will kill you! eva whispered. she twireled the bottle and the cap was on jordan and the bottom was on eva, jordan asked. truth or dare. jordan asked. i cant continue, jordan i need to tell you something. eva said. this is becoming just like love truth or dare. aikka whispered to amanda, she nodded. what is it? jordan said. jordan, i love you! molly said and jumped on jordan and kissed him on the lips, jordan looked at her and smiled. i love you too. jordan said and kissed her back, they closed their eyes, molly wasnt scared anymore, she put her hands on her chest, they kissed again, aikka and amanda went in the living room because they smell something like smoke, they went in the living room and the t.v. was on fire! amanda hugged aikka tight and yelled. aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! they both screamed and ran to eva and jordan. there is a fire in your living room! the house is on fire! aikka yelled. dude stop lying, your just lying im making out with my friend. jordan said and countinued kissing her. eva!!!!!!! you have to trust us!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! amanda yelled. amanda, im busy making out with my buddy, it might take a while.. eva said and countinued kissing him, they didnt believe them until they smell some smoke, eva and jordan stopped kissing and got up. that is fire!!! im calling the firemen! jordan said. and ran to find the phone, it was on fire. shiiiiiiiiiiitttt!!!! my phone!! NOOO!!!! jordan yelled. we have no choice. eva said. she opened the security bell and turned it on, they were some fire noises on the whole apartment, everyone in the apartment went outside, the firemen arrivied and went to the living room and made the fire go away, they left and everyone was waiting outide, aikka was hugging amanda by the door, she was terrified and crying, aikka hugged her to keep her calm, eva was crying on jordan's chest, he could feel her heartbeat, he hugged her tight and kissed her in the forhead, don came and eva looked at him and ran to him and hugged him. dad!!!! its good your back! eva said and started crying. dont cry sweety, your dad is back, i love you eva. don said and hugged her, don saw jordan amanda and aikka. what are all of you teenagers doing here? don said. we are making a slumber party. eva said. oh, ok i will be in my office if you need anything. don said to everyone and smiled. and went to is office. thanks! jordan said.

it was the night and it was time for bed, they all put their blanket and pillows down, moly was laying on jordan;s chest and amanda was next to aikka they kissed in the lips and hugged each other, they all couldnt sleep. anyone can read us some bedtime stories? i cant sleep. eva said. im not good in stories. jordan said. me neither. amanda said. i will start. aikka said. were listening. jordan said. (starting the story)

aikka reading the story:

once upon a time in a magical kingdom called ria, a beautiful queen, maya and the king, don had a beautiful princess, her name was eva, she was a 16 year old princess, she woulld only dream about one thing, marrying her true love charming, named prince jordan. aikka was interupted. im a prince!! cool! jordan said. and im a princess! eva said. what am i?! amanda said. back to the story!!!aikka said. and a beautiful princess named amanda, she was princess eva's sister, the queen died from the war they had a long time ago, eva was sitting in her swing, prince jordan was pushing the swing, they both truly loved each other, like heavens sunrise, but prince jordan's brother, prince aikka was a powerful strong and brave man, all the girls loved him, princess amanda was truly in love with him, princess amanda was a singer, she loves singing, she would always sing with prince aikka and her sister and friends and father, prince jordan and princess eva were in love, prince jordan asked to marry her, they got married and lived in a wonderful palace, but the king was living with them, prince aikka and amanda got married and did the same thing. they all lived happily ever after. aikka stopped the story and they all clapped their hands, eva was asleep but she clapped a little. very cute story prince aikka. it came froma man. they all looked at the door, it was don, good night kids. don said, good night mr. wei. they all said and don closed the door, molly kissed jordan in the cheek and went asleep, jordan held her around her waist and sleept and whispered. i love you eva.  
aikka hugged amanda,s he felt cozy, she kissed his cheek and they all went asleep.

the end.

**cute isnt it?! :D :) 3 i love this story, it just came on my mind!**


End file.
